total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Fight Night's July 23rd, 2014 episode
The July 23rd, 2014 edition of Open Fight Night was a professional wrestling show of EEWA, which took place on July 23rd, 2014, at the Brakka Complex, in Wolverhampton, England. It was the fourth episode of Open Fight Night. Event The event begun with Road Rage Britain being attacked from behind by all the members of the Knights of the Sun backstage. They quickly left as Road Rage was down. Before the first match, the commissioner Jacques García announced that the main event would have the Knights of the Sun against Team Brittannia, in an eight man tag team sudden fall match. The first match had Ashton Fiolek defending the EEWA Royal's Cup against Sgt. Marín and Jack 2x4, in a three way match. Fiolek pinned 2x4 after the Legendary Piledriver. After the match, Marín tried to attack 2x4, as he was down, but 2x4 quickly stood up and delivered the JackFlow. The second match had the Silver Hunters against the Flying Uzbeks. James Silver pinned Maxim Maliarev with a roll-up after a low blow. The third match had The Phantom quickly defeating Adam H., with a pinfall, after a Diving Lariat from top rope. Before the fourth match, Maarten Gillain called out Maarkus Huber in the ring to fight with him, but the referees stopped both. They would be wrestling next. The match had Christian Hansen and Maarten Gillain against Baron von Aaron, Maarkus Huber and Andriy Samarin, in a 3 v 2 handicap match. Huber, von Aaron and Samarin won after a pin from von Aaron on Hansen, using his tights for leverage. After the fight, the losers fought with the winners. Hansen and Gillain were outnumbered until Matthew Ossy came for Andriy Samarin. Before the fifth match, Knights of the Sun and Team Brittannia had a face-off, where members of the roster, road agents and referees had to apart a possible fight, which could begin, since Bruno Arnason provoked Dylan Brazier. The fifth match had La Avispa II, with Mark Jordan at ringside, against Black Avispa. Avispa II pinned Black Avispa using the ropes for additional leverage. After the match, Avispa II attacked Black Avispa, with help from Jordan. The main event had Knights of the Sun (Bruno Arnason, Alex Jordache, Brian Barrows and Lewis Vassell) against Team Brittannia (Dylan Brazier, Jaques Brazier, Brit Brawler and Road Rage Britain, who returned to help the team after being attacked by the Knights of the Sun). After a good match, Bruno Arnason (one of the non-legal wrestlers in the match) started a major fight with the three non-legal Team Brittannia members (Jaques, Road Rage and Brawler). Vassell and Barrows, the other non-legal wrestlers came to help him. Vassell, before joining the scuffle, tackled the referee, on purpose, for the Disqualification. With the disqualification, the fight became more intense and all the eight wrestlers joined the fight. Dylan Brazier joined the fight with a huge plancha dive from the top rope, making everybody fall down. The fight was so intense, that all the other wrestlers, referees and other EEWA employees, had to break up the fight. The show ended with everybody holding the eight wrestlers, to prevent them fight. Results Ashton Fiolek © def. Sgt. Marín and Jack 2x4 - EEWA Royal's Cup three way match - 12:51 Silver Hunters (James Silver and Alexander Hunter) def. Flying Uzbeks (Maxim Maliarev and Matthew Ossy - 9:44 The Phantom def. Adam H. - 3:01 Baron von Aaron, Maarkus Huber and Andriy Samarin def. Christian Hansen and Maarten Gillain - 3-on-2 handicap match - 10:22 La Avispa II def. Black Avispa - 7:12 Team Brittannia (Dylan Brazier, Jaques Brazier, Road Rage Britain and Brit Brawler) def. Knights of the Sun (Bruno Arnason, Alex Jordache, Brian Barrows and Lewis Vassell) by Disqualification - Eight man tag team match - 18:57 Announcing team Play-by-play announcer: Matthew Franklin Color commentator: Alex Matryoshka Category:EEWA Open Fight Night results